


Who would want a street-rat?

by KaylaKaramel



Category: Aladdin & Jasmine - Fandom, Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaKaramel/pseuds/KaylaKaramel
Summary: Jasmine confronts Aladdin about him lying to her.





	Who would want a street-rat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this little story I wrote. It starts right after the scene where Jasmine stops Aladdin as he's leaving the palace and deals with Jasmine and Aladdin talking through why he lied to her.

Aladdin smiled as he pulled away slowly from their kiss, his eyes still shut while a smile continued to spread across his face. He was breathless, his heart pounding, and head reeling. Did Jasmine really just walk out onto the street, stop him from leaving, tell him that she was now the Sultan, and kiss him? A street-rat? He thought as he suddenly started to hear the sound of the people cheering around them. 

Jasmine sighed softly and as her eyes began to flicker open. Aladdin felt her eyelashes tickling his cheek, breaking him from his thoughts, as he opened his eyes to meet hers. A smile instantly spread across her face as well, which made Aladdin’s grow even wider. They were so happy their smiles were the kind that reached all the way into their eyes.

“So, can I have the other half of my hair pin back now?” Jasmine asked raising her eyebrows at him. Aladdin’s mind was still reeling from what had just happened.

“Yes. Of course. Absolutely.” He replied awkwardly as he nodded and placed the half of her hair pin he’d taken into her hand.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “Now come on lets go.” Jasmine said as she took one of his hands into her own and led him back into the palace.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jasmine shut the door behind them as they entered into her chambers and Aladdin had no idea what was going on.

“So…” Aladdin said awkwardly shrugging his shoulders while looking around the room. Jasmine smiled as she gestured to a beautiful purple plush bench that was covered in decorative satin pillows. which were also purple with gold trimming around the edges. The bench was pushed up against a wall by a big window. One that had a view of the ocean where the ships came in to dock.

“Sit down.” She said. Aladdin crossed the room to the bench and did what she said. “We need to talk.”

And with those words Aladdin suddenly felt his heart rate quicken as his eyes widened. “Uh oh… Genie told me that nothing good ever comes after someone says that.” Jasmine smiled as she sat down beside him and placed a hand gently on his knee.

“Relax, I’m not ending our relationship.” 

Relief washed over him as he let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding and he smiled. “You’re not?” 

“Well.. not yet anyway.” She smiled while sharply raising one of her eyebrows and cutting him a teasing look. 

“Okay… so… Jasmine, what do you wanna talk about? Or am I supposed to call you Sultan now?” He looked at her cocking his head slightly as his brows furrowed together in confusion and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well to answer your second question Jasmine is fine. As for your first question… before we can move forward…” She sighed and Aladdin could tell that whatever this was about it was clearly weighing on her.

“I just…” She let out a deep breath. “I need to know. Why did you lie to me? Especially that night after we flew around Agrabah on carpet. I figured out who you really where, and you could’ve easily told me the truth, but instead you continued to lie. Why is that?” She asked looking deep into Aladdin’s dark brown eyes searching for answers. Aladdin sighed as he hung his head running his fingers through his hair. He looked out the window to the ocean. He felt awful for ever lying to Jasmine. 

“I know there’s no excuse for what I did. But… everyday when I was out on the street, stealing what I could in order to survive, I would look at the palace and dream that one day I would have a better life. One where I didn’t have to steel just so I could have some clothes to wear, or something to eat. I never liked stealing, I only did it because I had to. After we met, and Jafar told me that you were the princess, my heart literally hurt because I knew that I would never get to be with you. The law forbade it. So later when I met the Genie, I knew my only chance to be with you was if he made me look like a prince, and gave me lots of riches so that you would believe I really was one. Plus if that all worked out, and you chose me as a suitor, my dream of having a better life would also come true. I know lying and pretending to be someone I’m not was wrong. I knew it the entire time, but I had never felt the way you made me feel before. Because not only was I attracted to you, but once we talked for awhile I felt connected to you. Almost like I knew you in a way that no one else did, and you knew me in a way that no one else did too.” Slowly he turned his gaze back to her and looked up into Jasmine’s eyes and she nodded her head in response.

“I felt that too. Actually, I still feel that way with you.” She smiled but this time he didn’t smile in return like usual.

“But you’re right. I should have told you the truth that night. I wanted to but then, I knew that as soon as you knew the truth this would all be over. And I wasn’t ready to never see you again and give all of this up. So I kept lying. Which again was wrong I know. And then after I broke Jafar’s staff and your father gave me his blessing to marry you, Genie and I had a pretty big fight about me lying. So I left the palace to cool off and went back to where Abu and I lived. After I did some thinking, I decided that I was going to come back to the palace and tell you the truth about everything. Because even if you walked away from me, and my dreams were ended, you deserved to know the truth. But then Jafar stole Genie’s lamp, and everything went crazy… I didn’t have a chance to tell you who I was before Jafar did. Plus I guess another part of the reason why I lied to you is because who would want a street-rat? I’m so sorry Jasmine.” Tears stung at his eyes as he turned away from her and hung his head in shame once more. 

“Is that what you think you are?” Jasmine asked as she reached out and placed a hand on each side of his face slowly turning his gaze back to her.

“It’s what I am. And because of that no one has ever wanted me. My entire life people have turned away and rejected me. Trust me when people beyond these walls hear my name, the first thing they think of is street-rat.” He blinked quickly to keep his tears at bay as he starred into Jasmine’s eyes and inwardly scolded him self for making her tear up as well. 

“Well… a wise young man once asked me a similar question to what I’m going to ask you now. Does it matter what they think?” she asked and the corners of Aladdin’s mouth curved up ever so slightly at the question.

“Aladdin, you are a good man with good intentions. You have one of the most kind and generous hearts. You know and care about the people of Agrabah because you are one of them. And no actual prince who has come here to quart me has had any of those qualities. You are so much more than just a street-rat. I understand now why you lied, and I forgive you. And as for no one wanting you… well thats not true either. Because I want you, Aladdin. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life.” Jasmine told him as she gently rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.

Aladdin couldn’t believe what she had just said. “But… the law says you have to marry a prince.”

“Not anymore. I changed the law. from now on a Princess, or in my case a Sultan, can marry whomever they deem worthy.” She replied while starring into his eyes.

“So let me get this straight… you really think I’m worthy? And you want to marry me?” He questioned in disbelief and Jasmine nodded her head while she replied.

“I do. But is that what you want? To marry me?” She asked and a smile immediately spread across his face.

“No one has ever wanted me before. I can’t believe this!” He chuckled as he pulled her hands down from his face and held them in his own.

“That doesn’t really answer my question…” Jasmine couldn’t help but giggle at the pure joy she now saw in Aladdin’s eyes.

“Right… sorry.” His smile softened slightly as he stared into Jasmine’s beautiful brown eyes that were filled with love and joy as she looked at him. “Jasmine, there is nothing in the world I want more than to marry you and spend the rest of my life by your side. I love you.” He whispered and Jasmine couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. 

“I love you too.” She replied as she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down slightly, and pressing her lips to his, kissing him with more passion than she ever had before. Then after a few minutes when they finally broke apart to catch their breath, they sat there in silence resting their foreheads against each others and getting lost in each others eyes. Jasmine was the first one to break the silence.

“Well, I guess we have an announcement to make.” She smiled up at him and he smiled in return.

“I guess we do.” He replied as they both stood and made their way to the door of Jasmine’s chambers.

“So… which one of us is going to tell Abu and Raja that they’re going to be brothers and will have to find a way to get along now?” Aladdin asked while he took one of Jasmine’s hands in one of his own lacing their fingers together.

“Um… I think we should both tell them. That way you can try and make sure Abu doesn’t start throwing things at Raja like he usually does. And I can make sure Raja doesn’t try to eat Abu like he usually does.” She replied and they both laughed happily as they exited her chambers hand in hand, ready to tell the world that they were in love. That they chose each other. And that they were going to be married and spend the rest of their lives tougher.


End file.
